The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus, a metadata setting method, and a program.
When viewing video images, TV pictures and the like, one may want to obtain detailed information about a person, an object, a place or the like (hereinafter, a target object) appearing in the image. Currently, many users search for the information using a personal computer (hereinafter, a PC), a mobile phone, a portable information terminal or the like (hereinafter, an information appliance). However, if a keyword that can specify the target object appearing in the image is not known, a user will have difficulty obtaining information about the target object. Also, it is burdensome to perform an operation of starting an information appliance or inputting a search keyword in the information appliance while viewing a video image.
For example, if a user interface which enables to select on a screen a target object appearing in a video image and which causes information about the target object selected by a user to be displayed on the screen is realized, the convenience of the user is expected to increase considerably. A selection operation of a target object can be realized by using an input device such as a touch panel or a remote control. However, to specify a target object existing at a selected position on a screen, metadata indicating the position of each target object in each video frame becomes necessary. Additionally, a method of automatically detecting the position of a target object appearing in a video image is disclosed in JP 2005-44330A, for example.